A New Life
by Dark DeathGuN
Summary: After everyone has been reincarnated, they all meet again in the real world. They face their problems together. Summary sucks.
1. High School

**I was not able to post this on my other account, Keite-kun. After I chose the categories and pressed continue, the page was blank. So I made this account and it worked fine. I don't know what the problem was. Sorry about the OOCness. I loved the anime so here, a fanfic. Haha. Have fun reading it and I don't care if you don't like it, simply not read it then.**

My first year at high school and I'm in a class with a bunch of weirdos. It seems like they all know each other. Probably from the same middle school? I don't know but I feel left out.

"Kakeru?" The teacher called out.

"Present." I responded.

It's already been a month since high school started. Our class apparently is very famous. The captain of the baseball team is in my class, the band members of Girls Dead Monsters is and I gotta say, I'm a pretty big fan myself, the captain of the judo club who is apparently a 5th dan, a dancer who speaks funny, and an idiot always wielding a giant axe. I have no idea why the teacher permitted that.

"Kakeru what do you have for lunch?" Takeshi asked.

This is Takeshi. Since the rest of the class knows each other, we consider each other as the outsiders of the class.

"I just have croquettes today."

"That looks tasty!" Takeshi said licking his lips.

"Fine you can have one." I told him.

"Did you hear?" Takeshi asked, "Hinata and that Yui girl are dating."

"Really? When did they start dating?"

"Since they met each other apparently. People say they made a promise about marrying each other."

"Wow."

"Maybe you should confess to Iwasawa." Takeshi said with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me? Someone like her would never go out with a guy like me." I told him.

"I know you're a total fanboy. You could be their backup guitarist or something since you do play guitar."

"SHUT UP TAKESHI! It's called Girls Dead Monster for a reason, only girls play in it."

"Oh yea I forgot about that."

As usual the two of us are having our own conversation while everyone else is hitting it off. As the day ended I passed by the gymnasium. I heard music coming from the gym so I checked it out. Iwasawa was playing a gentle tune on her acoustic guitar.

"Who's there?" She asked. I was quite shocked that she noticed me standing at the doorway.

"It's me Kakeru."

"Oh the guy from my class."

"That was a nice tune you were playing. A g, c, f and an a minor chord right?"

"Oh I'm surprised you could tell."

"I've been playing guitar for a while so I memorized the way they sound."

"That's pretty impressive." Iwasawa said smiling.

"Hehehe..." I said scratching my head while blushing. "Are you writing a new song?"

"Well I already wrote this song but, I haven't performed it yet."

"Mind if I get an early preview?" I asked.

"Ok fine. Ahem." She started playing the guitar and after the e minor chord she sung. "Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka..."

After she finished her song, I was amazed. It was so well composed and executed.

"So?"

"What?" I asked.

"How was it?"

"It's as good as your other songs."

"Thanks." Iwasawa said smiling.

"It's getting late, should I walk you home?" I asked.

"I could use the company." Iwasawa said.

Oh man, oh man. I can't wait to tell Takeshi about this tomorrow. He won't believe me!

"Oh do you live in the same direction as me or something?" Iwasawa asked.

"I live a few blocks down from your place." I told her, "I see you walking home everyday so I would know."

When we reached her house she said, "It was nice meeting you uh...?"

"Kakeru. The name is Sawada Kakeru."

"It was nice meeting you Kakeru. Maybe some time you can stop by and bring your guitar so we could jam together?"

"That sounds good! See ya at school tomorrow!" I said waving. I was excited for what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

"Huh?! That's not possible. Iwasawa would never agree to you walking her home." Takeshi said.

"It's true! Oh there's Iwasawa right now. Good morning Iwasawa-chan!"

"Oh good morning Kakeru-kun!" Iwasawa replied.

"Wait why is she already using your first name and you're only using her last name?!"

"It doesn't matter, she remembers my name!" I shouted. I was in my own little world where Iwasawa kept shouting my name.

"Kakeru-kun! Kakeru-kun!"

I came to and realized that the teacher was calling my name for attendance, not Iwasawa.

"Present!" I said.

"Stop daydreaming will you? We're in class right now."

"Sorry sensei..."

"Were you dreaming about Iwasawa again?" Takeshi teased.

"Shut up..." I replied.

At lunch Takeshi and I headed to the roof. We found that Nakamura Yuri and Otonashi Yuzuru were talking about something. So we decided to eavesdrop.

"Otonashi-kun, you have to move on from the past. Kanade stayed to help other lost souls like us to move on."

"I don't want to move on, not without Kanade!" Otonashi shouted.

Nakamura looked a bit sad hearing that. Maybe she liked him or something? She ran away towards the stairwell so Takeshi and I hid. She ran down the stairs and I think she was crying. We were confused with what they were talking about so we decided to just eat lunch in the class.

"I wonder what they were talking about." Takeshi asked.

"It seems like a troublesome problem." I told him.

Nakamura entered the classroom and everyone noticed her sad look and started asking questions. Well except us of course.

"What happened Yuri?" People kept asking.

"Did Otonashi do this to you?!" The guy with the big axe shouted. I think his name was Noda. "I'll beat the shit out of him if you order me to Yurippe!"

Nakamura shook her head. "It's fine... He needs time by himself."

From what I've gathered, people call her Yurippe or leader. I don't know why though. I stood up and started walking towards the group but Takeshi stopped me.

"We're the outsiders remember? It's best not to get involved with their problems."

"I know that... BUT CAN YOU REALLY TAKE IT JUST WATCHING FROM THE SIDELINES?! WELL I CAN'T ANYMORE! WE ARE PART OF THIS CLASS TOO YOU KNOW! WE SHOULD SOLVE PROBLEMS TOGETHER!" I shouted at Takeshi. Well you can say I've got everyone's attention. I kinda felt embarrassed saying that...

"This is none of your business." Noda said glaring at me.

"Tch. What the hell is wrong with you people?! I don't care if you guys know each other or what but, we are to spend a year together. It can't just be you guys and us two. It's just not fair..."

"I understand... I'm sorry uh? What's your name?" Nakamura asked.

"Sawada Kakeru. And this is Shizune Takeshi."

"Call me Yuri. I'm sorry both of you, I know you guys want to help but this is something you guys are not able to help us with. Please underatand." Yuri said.

"Fine. But next time, please include us as part of this class, ok?" I asked.

"I understand." Yuri said.

"That was pretty cool what you did just there." Takeshi whispered nudging me with his elbow.

"Whatever..." I responded.

Otonashi stepped in the room when the lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch break. No one looked at him and the day just continued.

"Tomorrow we have a test so study tonight." The math teacher told us.

"What? We only have 1 day to study?" I asked.

"You guys will be fine." He said.

I sighed.

"What do you have to worry about? You're one of the smartest students in the school."

"Still... Even I have to study." I told him.

After school ended, I went home and studied.

**Boom first chapter done. Hoped you guys liked it. If you guys know the solution to the problem I'm having with my other account, please message me. Thanks again. If anything is wrong or something you didn't like please post a review. I'll try to balance Kakeru's and the original characters' screen time. See ya again later!**


	2. Relations

**You guys are probably wondering why the second chapter is out already. Well since I was not able to publish this on my other account, I just figured I wrote the second chapter in the meantime. I thought the problem would fix itself but it didn't. So here ya go, chapter two. Enjoy!**

"Sigh..." I was so bored. I already knew the answers so I wonder why I bother to study. While I was just sitting on my chair, two people were on a date.

"So Yui, when do you want to get married?" Hinata asked.

"That's quite a weird question to ask." Yui said holding hands with Hinata, "I don't know but, as long as it's with you!" Yui said smiling.

Hinata blushed, "Haha... uh Yui?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you."

"What promise?" Yui asked.

"The one where I would smash a baseball through your window and meet you."

Yui wrapped her arms around Hinata's arm. "That doesn't matter. It's fine as long as we meet again."

Hinata smiled and kissed her on her forehead. They both blushed. "So are you going to rejoin Girls Dead Monster?" He asked.

"Nope! They have Iwasawa-san so they should be fine."

"Are you sure about that?" Hinata asked.

"Yui-nyan is 100% sure!"

"Do you know how much that irritates me?!"

"A lot! So that's why I said it! I think you look cute when you're flustered! Hehe." Yui said.

"I can't keep up with you..." Hinata said giving in.

"Anyways, senpai,"

"Just call me Hinata, Yui... It sounds weird when you call me senpai even though we're dating."

"But calling you Hinata is weird for _me_! Maybe further down in our relationship I can feel comfortable and call you by your first name but, not right now."

"I understand."

"Anyways, how does Yuri-senpai feel? Does she like Otonashi-senpai?"

"I guess... But it looks like he loved Kanade... So he can't move on from her. I don't know about Noda. I think he likes Yuri as well."

"That guy Kakeru was pretty scary but cool today. Heck I almost fell for him. Just kidding! I will love you and only you senpai!"

"Yui you're sly... Well I guess I can understand where he's coming from. But we want them to feel that they are apart if the class since they literally are. He's also one of the smartest in the school."

"He doesn't look like a nerdy type." Yui stated.

"I'm guessing a lot of people underestimate him because of that. He looks like Noda, rough looking and an idiot. But he's totally different. What the say about not judging a book by it's cover is true."

"Oh no! I forgot we have a math test tomorrow!" Yui exclaimed.

"It's fine, it's just a review from middle school."

"Oh phew... It's getting late. Would you kindly walk me home?"

"Of course, princess."

Yui smiled and blushed, as they held hands walking towards her house.

* * *

"KAKERU ARE YOU READY FOR THE TEST?!" Takeshi said. His eye bags were very noticeable.

"Yea."

"Everyone sit down, homeroom is about to start."

As the teacher handed the tests, he told me, "I was told to ask you if you want to move to a gifted class. It's your choice."

I already knew the answer, "I refuse to. I would rather stay in this class than in some place filled with people full of themselves." The teacher seemed shocked but pleased with my answer. Everyone looked at me confused. When the test started I zoomed through it and when I finished, I still had 20 minutes to go. So I just slept. I woke up when everyone was handing in their tests, so I just followed the flow.

"Kakeru..." Takeshi said tired, "that was terrible..."

"That was middle-school level..." I told him. Iwasawa approached me.

"Kakeru-kun, the girls and I are gonna have a band rehearsal today at my place. Would you like to come and listen?"

"Hell yeah! I would love to come!" I responded. "Who else is coming?"

"The rest of the class. You can invite your friend if you want."

"No it's fine. He doesn't have to come." I said smiling.

"HEY! I WANNA COME TOO!" Takeshi shouted.

"Fine..." I told him.

"Yessss!" Takeshi exclaimed.

After school the whole class except Otonashi, I guess he wanted to be alone, headed for Iwasawa's house.

"Hey do you think all of us would fit in her place?" Takeshi whispered.

"I have no idea." I told him.

When we reached her place, we went into her backyard and it was big. There was a mini stage set up and all the equipment ready. Even chairs were set up for us.

"Wow..." I said.

"It's not much." Iwasawa said.

"Not much?! This is huge!" I said.

"Why are you guys here?!" Noda shouted annoyed.

"Iwasawa invited us. Do you have a problem?" I said.

"Yea, you guys are not part of us!" Noda replied.

I was ready to punch him but Yuri separated us.

"Noda stop it, they're a part of us now. I swear this is déjà-vu, you didn't accept Otonashi as well back then."

"Tch." Noda said annoyed.

Takeshi and I sat away from Noda as we listened to GirlsDeMo. It was amazing as always and Iwasawa sung the song she sung to me when were in the gym.

When they finished, Iwasawa called me up.

"Wha-?" I asked confused.

"You play guitar right? Come and play something!" Iwasawa said. Everyone else was chanting "Do it! Do it!" so I had no choice.

I grabbed Iwasawa's guitar and I felt the kindness that Iwasawa gave the guitar. "Nice strat." I told her. "I can tell it was treated kindly."

"Thanks." She told me.

What song should I play? I haven't told her I could sing yet so... I should play one of their songs to surprise them. The guitar is in standard tuning so I should just play Alchemy. I started playing Alchemy and everyone was surprised. Then I sung, "Mugen ni ikitai mugen ni ikiraretara, subete kanau..." After I finished singing everyone was clapping. Well with the exception of Noda.

"That was amazing Kakeru! I didn't know you can sing and play guitar." Iwasawa said.

"And the whole song was exactly how we played it, we don't have any tabs for it online or something. How did you know how to play it?" Hisako asked.

"I listened to it, then I just knew how to play it I guess..."

"That's amazing! Are you a prodigy?" Iwasawa asked.

"No, I'm not that great."

"You're amazing!" Everyone kept saying. But it looks like I made Noda hate me more.

After that, Takeshi and I headed home.

"Iwasawa-san." Sekine and Irie said at the same time.

"Hmm?"

"It was so noticeable." They said having an evil look on their faces.

"What was noticeable?" Iwasawa asked sweating.

"You like Kakeru! You were looking at him with that "look" on your face! Every girl does that when she just fell in love with someone." Irie explained.

"What are you talking about...?"

"Denial. The first thing girls do when they're in love with someone." Sekine said.

"Now you two leave her alone." Hisako said. "Well his performance was impressive. The solo was played perfectly as well."

"Yea I have to agree. He's very interesting but mysterious." Iwasawa said.

"I guess that's how you fell in love with him." Hisako said.

"Not you too... I just respect him as a fellow musician, that's all." Iwasawa said sighing.

"Mhmmmm." They said sarcastically.

* * *

"Otonashi are you there?" Yuri said as she knocked on his door.

His little sister opened the door. "Oh onii-chan! Yuri-nee is here!"

There was no response, so she just let Yuri in. Yuri stood at the the doorway of Otonashi's room.

"Why didn't you come today? It was fun." Yuri said to him.

"Was Kanade there?" Otonashi said weakly.

"Of course she wasn't..."

"Then I have no reason to come." He said.

Yuri was very frustrated at Otonashi for always wanting Kanade.

"Maybe I should just go die and see her again. Then I will stay with her forever..." Otonashi said laying his arm over his eyes.

"Don't think like that... What about the people who care about you?" Yuri asked.

"Like who? Even in this life, everyone I cared about is gone... My parents..."

Yuri punched his right cheek. "You have your little sister to take care of and she cares about you as well! You also have all of us with you! So please... Don't give up your second chance of life like that! I'm pretty sure Kanade would want you to have a happy second shot of life as well..." Yuri said crying.

Otonashi pictured Kanade saying, "Don't cry Yuzuru. Even though I am not with you, I will always be in your heart. I love you Yuzuru." Otonashi was quiet for a moment. Then he walked up to Yuri and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yuri, I'm sorry for treating you terribly. I feel like I've finally have woken up from that nightmare. It's just that- I just couldn't move on from someone I loved. But I was oblivious to those who loved me." He wiped Yuri's tears. Then he hugged Yuri tighter. "If you can, would please give me a second chance?" Otonashi asked.

"Yes." Yuri responded as she hugged him back.

Hatsune was watching behind a corner and was smiling. When Yuri left, Hatsune told her, "Thank you for cheering up my big brother! He's been sad a lot and he seems to have finally opened up! I will cheer you both on from the side!"

"Well we aren't dating... But thanks I guess? See you later Hatsune! And see you tomorrow Otonashi-kun!"

"Roger that, leader!" Otonashi said smiling.

**Well that's the end of chapter two. I only made two chapters so the third chapter will co e but not yet. Please review and if you liked it, follow it or fave the story. Thanks!**


	3. Feelings

**Chapter 3 is here everybody! I really love writing these stories. Anyways I hope you guys like it.**

When Takeshi and I entered the classroom, everyone was looking at the scores from the math test.

"Shit! I don't want to see my mark..." Takeshi complained.

"You"ll be fine." I told him.

"Easy for you to say! You probably can score perfect on every test!" He shouted.

"That's not true..."

As we walked towards the crowd, Iwasawa took notice of me and said, "Congrats Kakeru! You got 100%!"

"It's nothing to be that proud of... It was a review from middle-school that's all..." I said fidgeting all over the place. "What did you get?" I asked.

"I got 98%. I could never beat you." Iwasawa said.

"Thats amazing! Also that's not true, I'm just a human. So it's still possible to beat me."

Then I felt a very bad aura. Well it was just Takeshi after looking at his mark.

"I... I got 45%... I knew I should've studied! I was too busy watching anime..."

"That's your own fault..." I told him.

"I was too busy fanboying when Taiga and Ryuuji kissed!"

"Wha-?! They kissed? I didn't see that episode!" I exclaimed.

"It aired the day before the test! You were probably studying so you didn't see it. I was crying man! I was so happy for them!"

"Ugh... I have to watch it when I get home!" I shouted.

"These two..." Iwasawa said as she sighed.

Otonashi stepped into the classroom and I noticed he seemed a bit different.

"Oh Otonashi-kun! Good morning!" Yuri cried.

"Good morning leader." He replied.

"Takeshi, Otonashi seems a bit different today." I told him.

"I guess he looks happier? I don't know."

"Maybe."

"Ok everyone please sit down. I guess you all have seen your marks from the math test. Some of you did amazing, some did good, some just, let's say did not study." As he said that, he looked at Takeshi and Noda. They both just looked down at their desks Hiding their embarrassment.

When it was lunch, Takeshi and I headed for the cafeteria.

"Oh man I'm starving, what are you going to get Kakeru?"

"Maybe I should try that super spicy mapo tofu." I said.

"Huh?! Are you crazy! People say, that can burn your throat!" Takeshi shouted shocked at what I had said.

"Well we won't know unless we try!" I said smiling.

When we got our food, I saw the rest of our class eating together. Yuri was giving Otonashi a homemade bento and Noda seemed pissed because of that.

"Looks like I was right, you do seem more like a girl, Yurippe." Hinata said.

"What are you saying?!" Yuri said flustered.

"Yurippe! Where's my bento?!" Noda shouted.

"You don't get one." Yuri sad sternly.

Noda walked back to his seat and I felt sorry for him. He lost the fight for Yuri. I wonder how it'll turn out between Iwasawa and I... Wait why am I thinking about this? She's way out of my league!

"You two!" Yuri said as we were walking towards a table, called over. "Come sit with us!"

Well we really had no choice, I didn't see any free seats and it seems like they reserved two seats for us. We were both happy seeing that we are becoming more and more closer to each other. When we sat down, Otonashi looked at the mapo tofu I ordered.

"Mapo tofu huh..." He said having this sad look on his face. I think he was remembering something.

"Hey Hinata, did something happen between Otonashi and mapo tofu?" I asked.

"Let's just say, his ex loved mapo tofu." Hinata answered.

"Oh... I see." After I took one bite out of it, I felt like Natsu from Fairy Tail, breathing fire. Man it was spicy! Everyone was laughing at my reaction to it. But it had an amazing aftertaste.

"Hey look, it's the famous 1-C." I heard people say.

"GirlDeMo is there as well! They're awesome!"

"They have a ton of cute girls in their class, look at that girl Yuri, I would totally go out with her!"

"I saw her give a bento to that red-haired guy."(The wiki said Otonashi had red hair.)

"Aw really? Dang it. Oh there's the guy! One of the top smartest in the school! Kakeru was his name."

"Oh and that guy Takeshi is one of the top 5 dumbest students in the school! Him and Noda are in that list."

I felt embarrassed when they kept talking about us but everyone else ignored it. Well Takeshi and Noda were crying on their lunches...

When school ended, it was raining hard. I guess today was a pretty fun day but it _HAD_ to rain... As Takeshi and I exchanged our byes, I got my umbrella out and headed home. Then I saw Iwasawa and the rest of GirlDeMo saying bye to each other as well. Then Iwasawa just looked outside and sighed. She didn't have an umbrella.

"Here, you can share with me." I said holding out my umbrella. She looked surprised for a moment then she smiled.

"Thanks Kakeru-kun." I almost died, she looked cute smiling and my heart just kept beating faster. When we both were under the umbrella we were very close and our arms touched. I was just afraid she would hear my heart beat. It was a very quiet walk but I enjoyed it.

"Thanks again Kakeru-kun, how can I repay you?" Iwasawa asked at her doorstep.

"You don't have to repay me at all, I just did what was right."

"Well thanks again! Without you, I would be soaking wet right now."

"Yea you might catch a cold, and us fans don't want the lead singer of GirlDeMo to be sick." I said.

Iwasawa just smiled and said goodbye. Then she went inside her house. When I got home I saw someone I didn't expect to see.

"M-mom?!" I shouted, "what are you doing here?"

"Now is that a way to greet your mother you haven't seen in a while?"

"I don't know why you're here, but I told you I am going to stay here. I'm not going back to that house."

"Come on Kakeru, your dad and I are very worried about you. Your brother Akihiko is worried about you as well."

"Hehe... Dad and onii-san worried about me huh... Now that's a load of bullshit. Those two are the last people on Earth who would worry about me! Now go home and never come back!" I shouted.

"Fine, we will leave you alone. But you'll have to go to a marriage interview with the daughter of one of dad's company partners."

"So now you're forcing me to marry a girl I probably would never love? Stop planning my life out."

"It's either that, or you come back home with me."

So this is sort of like an ultimatum... I guess I have no choice... I'll have to push out my feelings for Iwasawa then. "Fine, I will go."

"Good." My mother said happily. "It will be in Café Supreme on Saturday at 12 pm. Don't be late!" Then she left.

"Dammit!" I shouted as I punched the wall.

* * *

"Hm... I can't make a song like this. I just can't stop thinking about him. Maybe they were right... Maybe I am in love with him."

**And it ends here. I know it's cliché but, I like cliché stuff. Make sure to post a review of your thoughts and if you liked it, please follow or fave this story! See ya guys later~~~~**


	4. Marriage interview

**It's been a while guys! Sorry took so long, school problems. Anyways enjoy this chapter and I'll try to write the next chapter and make it extra long.**

"Otonashi you do know that Yurippe likes you?"" Hinata asked.

"I'm not an idiot Hinata, but I don't know what to do."

"Ok first question, do you like her?"

"I don't know! I have no clue how I feel about her..."

"Ok second question, if you did like her, where would you take her on your first date?"

"I guess the amusement park?"

"Hmmm... Good enough! Otonashi, why don't you just ask her if you could hang out with her at the amusement park on Friday?"

"I guess I will ask her then..."

"Hehe! Remember I support you two." Hinata said walking away while smirking.

"Sigh... Well then I'll call her... Hello?"

"This is Yuri."

"Uh this is Otonashi and I was wondering if you'd like to go to the amusement park with me on Friday."

"Wait, with just you?"

"Yea..."

"T-then..."

"Hmm?"

"Is it sort of like a date...?" Yuri asked nervously.

Otonashi was a bit thrown off with that question but said, "I guess..."

"Then I accept your invitation." Then Yuri hung up. She was lying down on her bed smiling.

"Well I guess that's that. Now I just have to buy the tickets."

* * *

"Ugh..." I said as I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was Friday. Tomorrow I have to attend that dreaded marriage interview. I guess it's better than living in that household.

When I got to school I said hi to Iwasawa-chan. She replied a bit more nervously than before. Takeshi was absent today so I just sat down, listening to other people's conversation.

"Hinata you bought the tickets for me?" Otonashi asked.

"Of course! Im trying to help out my buddy with his love life that's all." Hinata said teasing him.

"Wow so you're going on a date with Otonashi?" Iwasawa asked.

"Yea, we're going to the amusement park!" Yuri said.

"I wonder what it's like to be on a date to the amusement park..." Iwasawa said. Then I think she took a quick glance at me then turned away. Well I think I imagined it.

Noda was quiet after hearing that Yuri and Otonashi were going out on a date, he didn't even move from his desk until lunch time. I feel for the guy. I sort of liked the atmosphere in class. It was very welcoming. It's always funny when Takamatsu keeps talking about his body. Then there's little innocent Ooyama. I wonder if I could ever be as innocent as him.

After school, I was about to walk home but then Iwasawa called my name.

"Kakeru-kun!"

"Hm? Oh Iwasawa-chan. What is it?"

"Are you able to come to a cafe tomorrow? The girls and I were gonna hang out there."

"Tomorrow huh? Oh I have someplace to go tomorrow... Sorry about that."

"Ah I see... Well it's ok, maybe another time?"

"Definitely." I said smiling. Why did the marriage interview have to be tomorrow?! I could've spent more time with Iwasawa before I'm forced against my will to marry some random girl! I sighed as I walked home slowly.

* * *

"Otonashi-kun let's go on that roller coaster!" Yuri said.

"That's the 10th one..." Otonashi grumbled.

"One more please!" Yuri pleaded.

"Ok..."

After the roller coaster they sat on a bench.

"Man all those rides were fun! But we have one more to ride." Yuri said pointing at the ferris wheel.

"I guess my stomach can at least resist that." Otonashi said, "let's go!"

"Wow!" Yuri exclaimed as she saw the night lights through the window.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Otonashi asked.

"Yup!"

_Man she is pretty... _Otonashi thought to himself as he stared at Yuri staring out the window. _I guess this was a good trip since it helped strengthen my feelings for Yuri._

_"_Yuri."

"Hmm? What?!" She said shocked as she saw Otonashi leaning in with his eyes closed. She let him lean closer and then their two lips touched. At that moment, Yuri felt like she could fly, and she felt warmth.

After the kiss Otonashi told her, "I love you Yuri."

Yuri was tearing up after hearing those words, tears of happiness and joy, "I love you too, Otonashi-kun."

They _held_ hands after getting off the ferris wheel and went home. It was surely a date that they won't forget.

* * *

"Ungh..." I said when I realized I fell off my bed. It was Saturday and I had to meet my "wife" this afternoon. Of course I didn't want to but I don't want to go back home. The two options that my mom gave me were still a lose lose situation. I won't be able to enjoy a life with Iwasawa in any of those options.

I left at 11:00 and I was on my way to Café Supreme. To my surprise I saw Girls Dead Monster there. I avoided them since I didn't want anyone to know about this marriage interview. I sat on a table far away from them. When the girl I was meeting with came, two bodyguards came with her. She sure was attarcting a lot of attention and I fear that Girls Dead Monster might see me with her.

"So you're Kakeru?" the girl asked.

"That's me, and who are you?" I asked.

"Hmm..." She said inspecting me. I was quite annoyed. "I guess you'll do." She said.

"Ahem! I asked you for your name!" I shouted.

"Oh me? I am Hideko Yuri, the heir to the Yuri Company!"

The Yuri Company huh... It's one of dad's company's reliable partners. We ordered 2 lattes and a cheesecake for Hideko.

"So Kakeru-kun, how pretty on a scale of 1-10 would you rate me?" She asked.

Dumb question but I guess I should answer honestly. She is pretty but... My heart doesn't yearn for her.

"A 9 I guess." I told her.

"I expected 10 but I guess you have a good taste in women don't you? You can see me beauty can't you?"

"Yea, yea..."

"You don't seem enjoying this Kakeru-kun. Maybe you have someone on your mind?"

I was surprised at her statement but I guess she's not wrong.

"Yea, I do..."

"I see. Now that's not going to do. The relationships between our father's companies rely on this marriage."

"But isn't this unfair? Don't you have anyone you like? That your heart aches for?! We should be able to marry someone we love! Not for business reasons! Don't you agree?!" I shouted. Everyone was looking at our table.

_Over at the table Girls Dead Monster's table..._

"Wasn't that Kakeru-kun's voice?" Hisako asked.

"I think it was." Sekine added.

"It came from that direction! Iwasawa-san let's go!" Irie shouted gleefully.

"W-wait!" Iwasawa shouted.

When they reached his table they heard him say, "I have someone I love, and I want to love them. Sorry Hideko but I can't marry you."

He got up to leave then he saw Girls Dead Monster standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kakeru asked shocked.

"What is all this?" Hisako asked.

"It's a marriage interview, Kakeru-kun just rejected marrying me." Hideko said.

Iwasawa wasn't concerned about the marriage interview, she was concerned about who he liked.

"You're in love with someone Kakeru?" Iwasawa asked. She had a sad tone in her voice.

"I-... Yea I do..." He said.

Iwasawa ran out of the café crying.

"Iwasawa-san!" Irie and Sekine shouted.

"She's got the wrong idea!" Kakeru said running after her.

"Eh... I see now." Hideko said smiling.

* * *

Oh man she's fast... I haven't ran this long in a while... I should have kept my stamina in check cause mine sucks...

*Huff* *Huff* "Dammit all..." I panted. It was probably my lucky day since Takeshi showed up in front off me with his bike.

"Huh Kakeru? What are you doing here? I just saw Iwasawa-chan running that way. She was crying I think."

"I'll explain it to you later! Just give me your bike! I promise I'll return it!" I said as I grabbed his bike and biked after Iwasawa. There was too much people on the sidewalk so I biked on the road. I used the rest of my energy to go in front of her and cut her off.

Iwasawa was shocked seeing me cut in front off her. Man was I tired... It took me a minute or two to catch my breath and finally speak to her.

"Iwasawa... What I said earlier about me loving someone, it was all a lie." I told her. I didn't want to tell her I like her just yet. "Come on, let's head back to the café."

She nodded and seemed a bit happier.

"Why did you run off in the first place?" I asked.

"Uh... No reason." Iwasawa said.

"Huh?! What kind of reason is that?" I sighed. "Never mind..." I told her.

When we got back to the café everyone was still there.

"Kakeru-kun, this might be a problem." Hideko said. "If you're not going to marry me, I will tell my father to cancel the marriage."

"Really?!" I said happily.

"But! On one condition." She said.

"Condition?" I asked confused.

"You have to help me with my own love life."

I just kept silent.

"What is it? A yes or a no?" She asked.

I gave out a sigh. "Fine I will..."

"I appreciate it. Make sure not to be tardy!" She said riding in her limo.

"Ugh... This is too troublesome." I said leaving the café.

"Wait Kakeru-kun!" Iwasawa shouted. "Thank you for chasing after me."

"No problem." I said waving. "See you at school."

As I walked home, I felt like I forgot something.

_Meanwhile..._

"Kakeru still hasn't given my bike back..." Takeshi said.

**Thanks for reading as usual guys. Hoped you liked it. See ya later minna -san~~~~**


	5. Strange Surroundings

When I reached school today, Takeshi came running up to me the moment he saw me.

"KA-KE-RU! WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL, LIMITED EDITION BIKE?!"

"Don't worry hehe... It's at my place safe and sound..."

"I you're lying to me, I will kill you then bring you back from the dead so that you can buy me the same bike again!"

"Ok I get it... Now would you please calm down? It's too early in the morning for someone to be so energetic."

"WHO DO YOU THINK MADE ME ACT LIKE THIS?!" Takeshi shouted.

"Take your seats. Class is about to start."

During class I noticed from the corner of my eye, that a little pink haired girl was looking at me. So after class I went to go confront her.

"Um Yui? Why do you keep looking at me?"

"I don't approve of you! Yui-nyan would never accept a guy like you to be with Iwasawa-senpai!"

"Come again...?" I asked confused and panicked.

_How the hell does she know about my feelings?! ARGH! MY SOCIAL LIFE IS OVER! MY LIFE IS OVER! Ok remain calm Kakeru, you can get through this problem. Do what you have always done when things get rough. _

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?" I heard Yui shout.

Yes, this is my special move. I call it, "Super running away when it gets tough move." I must say it has been handy for these years. To my carelessness I bumped into the person I sort of wanted to avoid.

"Ah! I mean... H-h-h-hi Iwa-Iwasawa-chan! Nice weather today?!"

"Uh yea..."

It was very awkward between us. Ok maybe that's an understatement, it was completely awkward between us. Why am I acting so flustered today? I usually keep my cool but today it was terrible! I guess after that day I felt closer to Iwasawa and I imagined what would happen if Iwasawa actually liked me back... But I guess that will never happen. I always see her with this boy in the cafeteria and this guy is not from our class.

"See ya at class Kakeru." Iwasawa said sternly.

I was shocked at her tone of voice but I didn't let it bother me. I skipped the next period since I wasn't feeling well. I took my guitar from my locker and went to the roof to just strum away my worries. Guitar has always soothed me when I felt down or depressed. I played one of my favorite songs from GirlsDeMo, "My Most Precious Treasure." The guitar has a nice gentle sound and when I first heard it, I fell in love with the song and the guitar. It's quite shocking that they created such a wonderful piece.

"Good work again today Henry." I name my guitars since I feel it's the right thing to do. The other one is an electric guitar named Eterna. I was still playing on the roof when lunch break started. I took a little break from guitar to eat my lunch. When I finished I listened to this song I started listening to. I learned the guitar for the song so I played along with it. It is called "Tabi no Tochuu," the opening of Spice and Wolf which one of my fave animes. But as luck would have it, Iwasawa and the boy I see her with walked in through the door and they must have heard me sing.

"Oh hi Kakeru." Iwasawa said.

"Uh... Hi." I said.

"I didn't see you in class, did you skip?"

"Yeah, I sort of wanted to escape from everything and just play my guitar up here."

"I heard you sing and play the guitar. It sounded as amazing as when you performed Alchemy at my place." Iwasawa said.

"I'm not that good... You're way better than me." I told her.

"Thank you haha... Um let me introduce you to Kokutou, my cousin who just transferred four days ago."

At this point I felt like a total idiot. I wouldn't have known who this guy was since no one told me anything!

_So this is the guy huh... _Kokutou thought. _Masami__-chan always kept avoiding him and dodging the question whenever I ask about him. I finally get to meet him._

"Nice to meet you! I'm Iwasawa Kokutou, Masami's cousin from Osaka."

"I'm Sawada Kakeru. Nice to meet you as well." I felt so relieved that he wasn't in a relationship with Iwasawa. But there were always problems I had to deal with. There was Yui-chan chasing after me the whole time, and there were multiple tests given that day. I felt like the world was rebelling against me, trying to slowly break me down.

When I got home I made a plan. I would finally make a move on Iwasawa. I would offer to watch a movie together and then go from there. It's flawless! In my own perspective, I am very good when it comes to strategizing. Then came the big day. I was nervous and shaking but I figured I would walk her home and then ask. During lunch I ordered mapo tofu again and it reminded me of Otonashi's ex girlfriend. I became curious and asked him about her.

"Excuse me Otonashi?"

"Hm?" He responded.

"Your ex girlfriend, what was she like?" I know it was a stupid question but I wanted to know how someone would love eating this spicy dish.

"She was... She was very kind and gentle. She didn't have any friends but over time, she made them. She was very short and had long silver hair. She sort of looked like a doll. And her eyes... They were bright gold."

"She doesn't seem to be someone who would eating this thing..."

"Haha. I was surprised as well but it was the complete opposite. She was the only one I knew who can endure the spiciness. She didn't even bat one eye or show any pain when she ate it."

"May I ask what her name was?"

"Her name was Tachibana Kanade."

* * *

After school I waited for Iwasawa to leave.

"Oh Iwasawa!" I shouted when I saw her, "do you want to walk home today?"

"Sure!" Iwasawa smiled happily. Man I wished I had photographic memory, I would be able to see that smile in my head everyday.

We talked about stuff and the upcoming music event which is our school's tradition. When we reached her home, I summoned up the courage to ask her.

"Uh Iwasawa-chan, if you like... Would you want to come watch a movie with me on tomorrow?"" I asked.

Iwasawa took a few seconds then she answered, "I would love to watch a movie with you!" She said. "See you tomorrow Kakeru-kun!" she shouted as she entered her home.

I felt happy and relieved that I got it over with, and that she accepted. Slowly, I'm getting closer and closer with her.

* * *

It was the day of the movie date. I guess it was sort of like a date. I was so excited but also nervous. _What would I do if it goes wrong? What if it turns out to be a horrible experience?_ I asked myself. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and decided to wait and see. At school our class was as hectic as usual. Yui and Hinata seemed to be doing wrestling moves to each other, Noda seemed to be challenging Otonashi to a duel to see who rightfully owns Yuri (that did not turn out well since Yuri punched them both saying she didn't want to be treated as an object), I see some people playing mahjong, and there was Oyama as innocent as ever. After the few months I've been in this class, I would never want to be in any other class.

"Hot..." I said. We were playing baseball and it was so sunny that I couldn't even see the ball. Thankfully Hinata was on my team so it was a guaranteed win. Or so I thought it was. Turns out that Yui forced Hinata to play crappy so that her team would win. I feel bad for the guy.

"KAKERU! THE BALL!" I heard Takeshi shout from the pitchers mound. I look up and I couldn't see squat and before I knew it, I was lying down in the nurses office with a bloody nose. I spent in the nurses office for the rest of gym class and it turns out we lost the game. I sighed.

After getting through a grueling day of school, I waited for the last 5 minutes until the final bell rang. Man was I excited. When the bell rang I zipped straight home, took a shower, get the perfect clothes, and fixed my hair. I head out to meet Iwasawa at her door. When I rang the bell, the door opened and I was stunned. Iwasawa was beautiful, not that she never looks beautiful, but I felt that it was a higher degree of beautiful.

"Y-y-y-you look amazing Iwasawa!" I said blushing.

"Thanks... You look nice as well Kakeru-kun." She smiled.

So we went to the theatre, watched this movie we both agreed we wanted to watch, and it was an amazing night. Once the movie was over, I took her back to her place and we said our goodbyes.

"See ya Kakeru-kun, it was fun tonight. Let's do this some other time ok?" She said with a happy expression.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to it." I responded.

As I was walking home I was thinking of the fun I had with Iwasawa. I felt better and more at peace.

"Man I'm tired. Hmm... When I get home maybe I should finish up Kara no Kyoukai! Can't wait!" I said aloud.

Then I saw two lights appear and it was headed straight for me at a fast speed. When I woke up, I was in a place I did not recognize.

Then I heard a voice saying, "Come on, you're late for class."

**Sorry for the wait everyone. School is really messing with my schedule but I really wanted to write this. Who could guess who this strange voice is? Find out the next chapter hahaha...**


	6. Afterlife

"Come on, you're late for class." The soft voice said pulling my hand along with her.

"Huh? What do you mean? Where am I?! Where are we going?!" I asked.

The girl said nothing. She was small and had long silver hair. Her eyes look like they were made of gold. I remember hearing about someone with that description but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then she brought me to this class filled with people I have never seen before. But somehow the teacher knew my name and told me I was late. I was confused at what was happening. Once class ended, I decided to confront the girl once again.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I am the student council president." she responded.

"I see... Where exactly am I?" I asked.

"You are in a place where souls with regret come."

"What does that mean?!" I asked.

"It means you are dead."

_What the hell is this? __Is this some kind of joke? If it is, it's a pretty elaborate one as well. _I said to myself.

"Dead you say? Hahaha! Bullshit! If I really am dead, prove it!"

The girl immediately materialized a blade and then she lunged the blade towards me. I woke up in the nurse's office wondering what happened.

"Hmm... I thought I got stabbed... I mean it hurt like hell but, there's no sign of any wound. I guess this whole thing is a joke after all." I said relieved. That didn't last long. I look on the floor and I see the clothes I was wearing yesterday covered with blood.

"W-w-what the hell is going on here?!" I panicked. Then the girl came in.

"Oh you're awake." She said.

"Why do you always sound so monotone?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Nevermind... Anyways, yesterday you told me I was dead, right?"

"Yes."

"Well if I really am dead, would this be the after world?"

"Yes."

"So even though I got stabbed, I can't die since I'm already dead?"

"Yes."

"BUT IT HURTS SO MUCH! EVEN IF I CAN'T DIE, THE PAIN IS SOMETHING I CANNOT AND WILL NOT GET USED TO!"

She said nothing. The silence was getting awkward so I changed the subject.

"Uh... The name's Sawada Kakeru. What's yours?"

"Tachibana Kanade."

That name sounded very familiar but I just couldn't remember anything.

"That's a nice name, nice to meet you Tachibana-chan." I said.

"Call me Kanade."

"Call me Kakeru then Kanade-chan."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Is there a way to get out of here?" I asked.

"There is." she responded.

"Really how?!"

"By feeling true happiness and not regretting anything else from your past life. But you will not relive your past life. You will pass on and be reincarnated into something, not specifically human."

"Wow... That's a lot to take in, I mean there are so much I wanted to do... So I'm here because I have regrets huh... I can't remember anything..."

"It will come to you in time."

Kanade gave me a new shirt since the old one was covered in blood. It was pretty awkward since she watched me change my shirt. Then I noticed a mark that I didn't recognize, it looked like a clock. I guess Kanade did since her expression changed a bit when she saw it.

"Kakeru-kun."

"Yes?"

"That mark, it means that you can still go back to your old life."

"Is that really possible?" I asked.

"Yes. That mark shows that you are in a life-death situation and you were sent here so that you could regret nothing and finally live again. I've seen many people with similar cases."

Finally, finally I had some hope. Everyone... Wait for me!

"But, there's a time limit. Once the hour hand circles around fully, you will not be able to return to your past life."

And that little light of hope just vanished.

"How long is this time limit?" I asked panicked.

"Only a month in here."

"So are you saying I only have a month to remember my past and then to not regret what I regret anymore?"

"Yes."

"Well then... WE HAVE TO GET TO WORK RIGHT AWAY!"

She nodded her head.

"Is there a fast way to regain my memories?" I asked.

"No." She responded.

"There used to be a guy here, he used hypnosis to help people recover their memories faster." A voice said. Then they came out into the open. "I'm Yamazaki Keiji, a human."

"Huh? A human? Aren't we all human here?" I asked confused.

"The students you see are considered 'NPC'S' since they seem to do nothing but follow the orders of teachers."

"I don't see the difference." I said.

"Ok look around the schoolyard, do you see anyone?"

"No." I responded.

"Exactly, they're all inside pretending like this whole situation is normal. We're the only ones here that is not in class."

I understood what he meant after. NPC's I basically robots, just doing what they're commanded to do.

"Anyways, how do you know that there was guy who used hypnosis?"

"Kanade told me. He was one of her friends."

"You liar!" I shouted at Kanade.

"Sorry. I forgot." She responded.

I sighed. How was I gonna get back home?

"Well you're pretty lucky, you have a chance of going back to your old life, I don't." Keiji said.

What Keji said made me realize how lucky I was. I got a chance to relive my life with people I cared about. He had no chance of going back. That made my chest tighten.

"Anyways, enough of that. Let me give you a tour around the school." Keiji said.

* * *

"Oh ya, I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" Keiji asked.

"Oh sorry about that. The name is Sawada Kakeru."

"Nice to meet you Kakeru. Call me Keiji."

"Roger that Keiji. Uh soooo, how old are or were you?"

"16. I've been here for awhile so I guess I'm 17 now."

"So you've been here for a year?"

"Yup."

"Don't you want to pass on?" I asked.

"I don't really know, I might be reincarnated into a water flea. Not cool."

"But what if there's a chance you'll be reincarnated into a human again?"

Keiji was quiet for a moment. "I want to remember the people I loved, so that's one reason I'm staying here."

"I guess that's one reason... You don't want to forget all those memories you shaped. Well at least you got to remember them..." I told him.

"Haha don't worry you'll remember soon."

"I hope." I said.

Keiji showed me everywhere in the school. Our last stop was the music room. I saw a guitar and my head immediately started to hurt. Images of me playing a guitar showed up.

"You remembering something?" Keiji asked.

"Ugh... Yea, I was remembering that I played the guitar."

"I see... Anyways, this room, Kanade doesn't let anyone enter it since it's apparently a special place, see those drums? It has the name 'Girls Dead Monster.' Apparently they were a band here. That's what Kanade told me. She wants to keep their instruments here."

My head started aching immediately. It brought me to my knees and it hurt way more than the guitar one. I guess the more memory you have of a certain person or object, the headaches hurt more. Images of four I girls appeared in my mind. I remember they're faces but not their names. But the girl on guitar and singing just made me remember her. I remembered that she was very important to me.

"Kakeru! Are you ok?!" Keiji exclaimed.

"Yea..." I said as I got up. I didn't tell Keiji what I saw but I was wondering if it was just a coincidence that their names are the same.

"Anyways I guess the tour is done. Let's head back to Kanade."

We entered the student council room and Kanade was sitting there, looking inanimate.

"Kanade we're back." Keiji said.

She nodded slightly.

"Kanade how long have you been here?" I asked.

"Kakeru, she doesn't remember. She's been here a very long time. That's what she told me." Keiji told me.

A long time? How long is that? I looked at Kanade and I felt pity. She's been here the longest but I guess this proves that people don't age here.

"It's time to go back to the dorms, we have curfew." Keiji said.

"Ok." I answered. "Where's Kanade sleeping?"

"She has her in own room int the girls dorm. You can sleep in my room since I'm the only one in it."

"That sounds good." I told him.

I couldn't sleep that night. It was so much to take in.

"Can't sleep?" I heard Keiji say.

"Yea..." I answered.

"Then let's talk." Keiji told me. "Kanade has been alone in here for awhile. The last time real humans appeared, it was awhile ago. And then I appeared. She met me with a smile. She's seen a lot of people come and go, yet she doesn't want to leave this place. She wants to keep helping people pass on."

"She's probably suffering in her own way..." I told him.

"I agree."

When Keiji went to sleep, I was staring at the ceiling, thinking of that girl. Then I finally went to sleep.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I really liked writing this and so I hope you enjoyed it as well. **


End file.
